The invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a buttonhole stitching mechanism of the sewing machine, especially one adapted to produce additional finishing stitches at the end of a buttonhole to prevent the loosening of the thread. For attaining this object, an operator-controlled device is provided to displace the needle to a predetermined position after a series of buttonhole stitches has been formed to produce a predetermined number of additional stitches.
In the conventional mechanical sewing machines, it has been very troublesome and time consuming to produce the finishing stitches at the end of buttonhole because these sewing machines fail to provide a suitable structure for operation by the machine operator.